


Bookworms Unite!

by eternity_in_my_pocket



Series: Steve and Bucky's Nerdy Adventures [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 23:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternity_in_my_pocket/pseuds/eternity_in_my_pocket
Summary: Our favorite nerds go book shopping and someone gets really into it.





	Bookworms Unite!

**Author's Note:**

> I totally didn't edit this, I just wrote it and posted it so if there are flaws, so be it. I just wanted a cute fic about my favorite nerdy supers in a bookstore. Also, I need more Nerdy Bucky and Steve in my life so I've made it into a series and all Nerdy fics will be added to this series. Chao~

“Okay, we’ve only got so much shelf space so—”

“We can only get what we can carry. No basket.”

“Right.” Bucky nodded the confirmation at Steve and held the door open for him. After completing Steve’s new bookshelf, Bucky realized that Steve didn’t have that many books to actually go on the thing. Granted, he'd built a huge bookshelf. In the past, they’d always been wary about buying frivolous things but, since discovering the used book store five blocks from the compound, they decided to splurge. _And Steve had a bookshelf now!_

Steve stepped in and sighed, his eyes glazing over at the sight of wall-to-wall bookshelves. He’d only been here once, but now when he pictured heaven he pictured this place. The front of the store was open: there was the front counter where you paid and could also trade in old books for a voucher to use to pay for books you found in store, and there were short bookshelves in the front where they held DVDs and more rare, collectible tomes. 

But around. Oh god, the rest of the store was a glorious maze. The ceiling wasn’t that high – Steve could touch it if he were to stand on his tip-toes and hold his hand up – but the bookshelves were floor to ceiling and wove themselves in and out in a maze. There were signs every so often with genres and letters of the alphabet to signify what was held on what shelves and were organized by author’s last name. There were whole pages every now and then with a small map and a key below to tell you where you could find what genre in the store.

Bucky grinned ear to ear and gave Steve a moment. He had to admit, he loved this store, too. He’d been the one to stumble across it. They’d decided to finally start spending their money on each other, since it was a habit not to spend money on themselves, and Bucky had gone out to find Steve some coffee table books with pictures of National Park landscapes when (on the way to Barnes and Noble, actually) he’d found this little hole-in-the-wall place. He wouldn’t have even noticed it if it hadn’t have been for the woman who’d come out of the door exactly as he was passing by who almost dropped her bag – which was so filled with hardback novels she could barely carry it – on his foot. He helped her with the back, being the gentleman he was, and took a look at the outside of the place and decided to take a step in.

As soon as he’d been inside for five minutes, he’d immediately left to run home and drag Steve back. 

He gave Steve a small shove, “Come find me when your arms are full.”

Steve didn’t need telling twice. Without a single glance back he dove into the maze and went first to find the Biographies.

Bucky wasn’t sure where he wanted to look first. He’d only came in with a vague idea of what he wanted; his mind had been thousands of miles beyond earth lately, though, so he wandered first towards the non-fiction and astronomy section.

Bucky was in love with this place. It wasn’t just that it had wall to wall books, but partially because the books had been previously owned and previously loved; they’d been given the chance for a new home and a new life, just like he had. He was also in love with this place though, because in the alcoves that were dim as a result of a bookshelf wall being built on the other side of the pre-designed ceiling light, the store owner had hung fairy lights. He would never admit it to anyone but Steve (he’d never hear the end of it from Sam) but it made his insides melt to shmoop and made him feel like he was in one of Tolkien’s elven forests.

The astronomy books were hidden in one of these alcoves where he sat on the floor for fifteen minutes pulling books and trying to decide whether they were worthy enough reads. Once he decided he had enough (he didn’t take _all_ the ones that interested him – he wanted to give someone else a chance to find them too) he gathered them off in search of another topic that piqued his interest.

Steve had found himself a couple of memoirs that interested him, but for the most part he didn’t find much in that section that he cared for – most were of celebrities he’d never heard of (he was working his way through his research list, but none of the names stood out) or of people he’d heard enough of in his previous lifetime – for real, he didn’t care to read anything about Winston Churchill currently.

However, when he moved down the hallway and around the corner to cookbooks he found more than he’d bargained for. He’d missed a lot of damn good food over the years, apparently. And desserts – good god, how many books did they have on cakes and cookies? He squatted down and pulled a stack off and flipped through them, hungrily looking at the pictures and wondering if he didn’t make them could he get Bucky to?

Thirty minutes into their trip, Bucky had a decent sized stack cradled in his arms – if he stacked it just so, he could cradle it under one arm allowing him to use his other hand to browse the stacks. Soon though, his arms were so loaded he had to put the stack down so that he could look around, only picking it back up once he added another book and had to move down the aisle.

Once he hit the DIY shelves, his arms were loaded. He’d finished off his pile with two books on woodcarving, another on traditional Appalachian furniture, and one on mending clothes; the books he’d added he had to hold steady with his chin while he held the middle to his chest with one hand and the bottom with the other.

When he rounded the corner to the front desk he nearly ran into Steve who was completely hiding behind and entire stack that went above his head. He paused and let Steve pass, and laughed, “You sure you don’t want to buy the whole store there, Stevie?” 

He put his books down beside Steve who was struggling to place his down without it toppling over; he couldn’t lift the books high enough without them wanting to tilt. Bucky gave him a hand and took the top half of the stack and put them on the counter.

Steve huffed and gave the other man an exasperated look, “Technically, I could carry it all,” he pointed, “It’s still within the rules.”

“Yeah, yeah. Just another loophole.” He grinned and rung the bell for the clerk who was putting books up elsewhere in the store, “Let’s pay and get started on reading, what d’ya say my little bookworm?” 

Steve pulled out his wallet and elbowed Bucky, eyeing his stack as well, “Bookworms unite?”

"Yeah," Bucky elbowed him back, throwing him a toothy grin, “Bookworms unite.”


End file.
